byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna is a young woman in her early 20s. She is frequently seen visiting Botancia Viejo Lazaro, the University of Miami's Library and the Charlotte Jane Cemetery, as well occasionally attending mass during the evenings. Description Several words come to mind with the appearance of the woman in front of you. Exotic is easily the first to form. Her skin is oiled to a deep shine bringing to mind polished mahogany. Thick black spiral curls bounce and poke in every direction from the coiled afro perched upon this woman's head. The mass of hair seems to frame her face almost like a halo. Distinctly however the jet black tendrils are erred by a single irregularity that carries over her brows as well. Her left eyebrow, eyelashes and the hair that grows directly above it are all white. As pure as fresh fallen snow it stands out amongst her features as the white hairs carry all the way back from crown to nape dispersing at various widths into the rest of her hair. Her brows are neatly trimmed with a full arch. The eyes that peer from beneath those brows serve to enhance the girl's strange beauty. Wide, cat-like in shape and framed by dark lashes, her eyes sparkle and appear a greyish purple hue, an oddity for one as dark as herself. Around the edge of her irises is a darker almost black blue, setting off the lighter purple grey irises with the vague hint of white. There is no warmth present in those eyes. No coy amusement, no hidden laughter. Instead there is a vague undertone almost like silent appraisal mixed with predatory curiosity. Her eyes rest on either side of the bridge of her nose. Small with a button tip, her nostrils are slightly wide. This in combination with the full curves of her high and shapely cheeks causes her to look statuesque, almost stern. Her mouth is firm and her lips turn up at the corners giving her the look of someone constantly smirking. Her neck is slender and long leading into the proud curves of her deftly muscled shoulders and her gently sloping collarbones before reaching her arms as they frame her modest bust. Her body is covered by a white linen blouse that hangs off her shoulders with long sleeves that cap at her wrists and poof out over her arms. Her hands are gentle and slender, care seeming have been taken to keep them soft and her nails trimmed. Her partially exposed waist is toned and flat leading into her slim hips that continue the rather coltish appearance of her physique. Beneath the long panels of her flowing white skirt glimpses of her legs can be seen. They are those of a dancer; svelte and long making up the most of her height each one shapely, strong and supple. A pair of white sandals are worn on her feet. General Info Casual inquiry returns that Anna works as adjunct staff in the anthropology department of the University of Miami. Sabbat Info Anna is the pack Priestess of the Brotherhood of Amaranth. RP HooksCategory:Active CharactersCategory:Sabbat Anna offers Spiritual Counsel of several varieties. Be it voudou or noddism, she can help. Anna is a temple member in good standing.Category:Serpents of the LightCategory:Active CharactersCategory:SabbatCategory:Pack Priests